


Wreckage

by Avadrea



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avadrea/pseuds/Avadrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi is doomed to always leave a path of wreckage in her wake. But is that really such a bad fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreckage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own InuYahsha or its characters. They belong to their creator Rumiko Takahashi. Enjoy my insanity it isn’t worth anything more than that.

Kagome Higurashi had a tendency to break things.  It wasn’t because she was clumsy.  She wasn’t.  Nor was she particularly careless.  She always did try her best to take care of the things about her.  She was especially diligent in protect those fragile things that happened to come to rest in her hands.  It always started out with the best intentions, a brilliant idea, or a desperate desire to do good and right.    But no matter how hard she tried or how cautious she was, fate conspired against her.  She would inevitably slip up, make a small mistake and then... well things always ended up an awful mess.

But that wasn’t the worst of it.  Oh no.  She didn’t just break things.  No, she obliterated them.  She shattered them.  She left a complete unrepentant wreck in her wake.  When she broke something, she pulverized it leaving nothing left but shards.  Lots and lots of little, broken shards. 

 

Shards that where cast about by the tides of fickle fate.  Carried to every corner of the earth.   Isn’t that what started it all?  A fragmented jewel, crimson stars streaking across the sky, raining down to earth like broken wishes.  It had been such a spectacular event, such an astounding screw up.  It had been the biggest mess she had ever created. 

 

The massive mess led to an infinite number of smaller messes.  She strove to fix it, to make it right.  But a girl like Kagome only creates more chaos leaving a trail of havoc where ever she goes.  Leaving turmoil where there was once order. 

He should have known better than to allow her to remain in his presence.  He had seen the signs, borne witness to her calamities time and again.  But he though himself above even her destructive curse.   His arrogance had blinded him to the threat she posed.   And so he remained and observed.

He ignored her even as she ruined his plans.  He disregarded her as she shattered his armor.  He watched as she broke his brother’s heart with memories of the past.  He witnessed her weeping as her hopes and dreams crumble in her hands.  All the while unaware of the threat he allowed so close, that he KEPT so close.  He hadn’t even been aware of the day that he strove to insure her place at his side.

It wasn’t until it was too late.  Much too late.  He couldn’t even say for sure when it had happened, he hadn’t even been aware of her greatest destruction until long after the dust had blown away leaving no trace of the once impenetrable stone. 

Kagome Higurashi had torn down the walls around his heart scattering the shattered pieces to the corners of the earth and Sesshoumaru would never be the same again. 

Perhaps wreckage wasn’t the worst thing that could happen to someone.

_~fin~_

* * *

 


End file.
